Episode 8238 (22nd August 2018)
As Leanna launches her vendetta against Maya, Jacob lets slip to Maya about them joyriding. Elsewhere, Lachlan comes across Rebecca's message carved into the cabin wall and attempts to scratch it away. Later, Priya comes across the partially scratched out message. Also, Victoria and Matty make up. Plot Belle asks Lachlan if he's changed his mind about looking for Rebecca. He hasn't. He declares it's time to move on and informs Belle he's found a flat online so suggests they view it today. Priya looks around the old glamping site. She has lots of ideas to develop it. Marlon calls by Keepers Cottage to see if Victoria has talked with Matty yet. Victoria explains it didn't go well and it ended with Matty declaring he didn't want her in her life. Jacob covers in the shop whilst David goes to the cash and carry. When Leanna appears, Jacob tells her whatever she's planning, he doesn't want to get involved. Leanna states that isn't an option and produces a bundle leaflets which features a picture of Maya with "Lying Gold Digger" written underneath. Lydia gets her biopsy results tomorrow. Sam promises it'll all work out. Jacob refuses to hand out Leanna's leaflets. Moments later, a furious Maya storms into the shop and questions if Leanna has any idea how the things she's posted on social media could affect her career. Leanna doesn't care and informs Maya that Jacob has been helping her. Matty wants to phone Victoria but he has no idea what to say. Moira reminds Matty that Victoria wouldn't have outed him deliberately so encourages him to phone her. Leanna believes Maya tried to turn her dad against and now she's doing the same with Jacob. Maya states she wanted them to be a family although Leanna insists she and Liam were fine without her. Leanna labels Maya a "lying, gold-digging cow" but Maya protests she just wants a divorce settlement that's fair. Lachlan is alarmed to hear Priya telling Zak and Sam that she's hired a dog patrol for the glamping site as she's found evidence of someone being there. Victoria heads to the farm where she apologises to Matty again. She protests she didn't mean to out him to Abby although tells him he's worth better. Matty admits he went too far and declares their friendship is worth more than a random girl. The pair hug. Daz has an interview with a job agency. Nicola questions what it takes for Bernice to see sense and advises her sister to dump Daz before he steals what little self-respect she has left. Lachlan heads to the glamping site. After the security guards go off their rounds, Lachlan runs towards the cabin. In the pub, Sam confides in Zak that he's worried about Lydia's biopsy results tomorrow. Zak advises Sam to talk to Lydia. Matty notices Victoria has removed her wedding ring. Jacob apologises to Maya. Maya knows Leanna would've strong armed Jacob into it and states her and Liam's marriage never stood a chance with Leanna around. Jacob lets slip about joyriding with Leanna so Maya demands to know exactly what happened. At the cabin, Lachlan comes across the "LACHLAN IS A KILLER" message Rebecca carved into the wall. He tries to scratch it away when he hears Priya outside with the security guards. Sam returns to Wishing Well Cottage and asks how Lydia how she feels about getting her results tomorrow. Lydia admits she's scared it'll be bad news although Sam insists if it is, they'll fight it together. The couple promise not to hide how they feel from now on then hug. Priya begins to measure up the cabin as Lachlan hides. One of the security guards insist Priya must come with them on their rounds for health and safety reasons. Maya questions what Jacob was thinking by joyriding and demands to know if Leanna was the one driving. Jacob begs Maya not to tell on them. Maya picks up one of the leaflets and asks for a good reason not to. At that moment, David returns from the cash and carry so Jacob shows him the leaflets. Maya explains it was Leanna's idea and she didn't give Jacob much choice. When David heads outside to bring in more stock, Jacob thanks Maya not telling David about the joyriding. Priya returns to the now empty cabin and begins measuring up when she spots Rebecca's partially scrubbed out message... Cast Regular cast *Lachlan White - Thomas Atkinson *Belle Dingle - Eden Taylor-Draper *Priya Kotecha - Fiona Wade *Victoria Barton - Isabel Hodgins *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *David Metcalfe - Matthew Wolfenden *Jacob Gallagher - Joe-Warren Plant *Leanna Cavanagh - Mimi Slinger *Lydia Hart - Karen Blick *Sam Dingle - James Hooton *Maya Stepney - Louisa Clein *Moira Dingle - Natalie J Robb *Matty Barton - Ash Palmisciano *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Daz Spencer - Mark Jordon *Bernice Blackstock - Samantha Giles *Nicola King - Nicola Wheeler Guest cast *Security Guard - Craig Carr Locations *Wishing Well Cottage - Downstairs rooms *Home Fields Glamping Site *Keepers Cottage - Kitchen and living room *David's Shop - Shop floor *Butlers Farm - Kitchen and living room *The Woolpack - Exterior and bar *Main Street Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2018 episodes